


With the Tide

by HootHootMotherFuckers



Series: Volleydork AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Surfers, M/M, probs gonna change the summary later on but im too lazy to actually think of one rn, this was supposed to be a oneshot what did i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHootMotherFuckers/pseuds/HootHootMotherFuckers
Summary: “Holy fuck you’re a mermaid,” he breathed.The other snorted, “Technically speaking, I’m a merman, but I’ll take it.”





	With the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> So this shitstorm of a fic came about because I wanted to do something for [ this bean's ](http://gezeit.tumblr.com/) birthday. It was technically supposed to be a oneshot but my brain decided "Fuck you Jo you're gonna write a full-fledged story on top of all the others" so here we go with another multi-chap fic.
> 
> Anyway, happy late birthday Gez! Hope you enjoy

Issei always loved the water.

He was always drawn to the smooth glide of the ocean’s waves over the soft sand of the beach. It was a part of him since he was a young child.

His obsession started when his older sister, Kotori, would drag him along to watch her surfing lessons while his parents worked at their small beach-side restaurant. He was enchanted not only by the glistening waves crashing to the shore with an overwhelming force, but by the fact that people could soar across them on their boards as if they were birds in the air. It wasn’t too long until he was begging to get lessons as well, and who were his parents to refuse?

Issei grew up on the water, it was a part of him and he was a part of it. The waves were his second home and the beach was his first.

It wasn’t until the accident that he was driven away.

The ocean took its toll on both him and his sister, but Kotori got the worst of it. While Issei got away with a sprained wrist, a sprained knee, and a bruised hip, Kotori had a more-than-just-broken leg and a nearly-broken arm.

He remembered the intense feelings of dread and helplessness he had when he saw her laying in the hospital bed. Her leg was bent at an angle that hurt just to look at. The stiff atmosphere of misfortune not helping the situation either. She was only 17 when her love of the ocean was stripped from her. The liveliness her eyes took on at the mere mention of the place was soon replaced with a dull longing for what was once there.

The ocean is a double-edged sword, it can be used against you or it can work with you.

Issei was cleared after around a week after the accident, but he was too frightened. What if he were in Kotori’s position? He couldn’t stand the idea. So Issei swore off surfing for as long as Kotori couldn’t go back, but she refused his original intention of not even getting near the water.

“You’d give in within a few days anyway, there’s no point in making useless promises,” she told him, “You love it too much to permanently give it up. I know I can’t make you go surfing again, even though I really wish you would, but I can tell you to get out there and enjoy yourself like you used to even though I can’t anymore. I’m the one who’s terribly injured after all.”

He agreed to let himself go to the shore, but he still refused to surf again, “I’m not going to,” Issei swore, “Not until you’re back at it too. We were both injured together, and we’ll go back together.”

Kotori just smiled sympathetically at him, “Alright Issei, if you say so.”

 

* * *

 

 

Issei woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing like no other. He groaned and picked it up from the bedside table seeing a multitude of texts from Iwaizumi.

 

**Text from [Oikawa’s Handler]**

**Time: 09:14**

_Hey Oikawa’s meet is starting in an hour or so are you gonna be here soon?_

 

**Text from [Oikawa’s Handler]**

**Time: 09:20**

_Matsukawa I swear to god I will come bust down your door if you don’t answer soon_

 

**Text from [Oikawa’s Handler]**

**Time: 09:23**

_You have five minutes_

 

**Text from [Oikawa’s Handler]**

**Time: 09:24**

_MATSUKAWA_

 

**Text from [Oikawa’s Handler]**

**Time: 09:24**

_FOR FUCKS SAKE_

 

**Text from [Oikawa’s Handler]**

**Time: 09:24**

_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU_

 

**Text from [Oikawa’s Handler]**

**Time: 09:24**

_I SWEAR IF YOURE STILL SLEEPING I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS_

 

Issei snorted at that last one.

 

**Text to [Oikawa’s Handler]**

**Time: 09:25**

_Save the ass beating for Oikawa’s congratulatory sex tonight_

 

**Text from [Oikawa’s Handler]**

**Time: 09:25**

_You’re treading on thin ice right now, do you really think that was wise_

 

**Text to [Oikawa’s Handler]**

**Time: 09:25**

_I had an alarm set for 09:30 i didnt forget_

 

**Text from [Oikawa’s Handler]**

**Time: 09:26**

_Just get your shitty ass out here before Oikawa notices you aren’t here yet_

**Text to [Oikawa’s Handler]**

**Time: 09:26**

_Im comin im comin_

 

Issei yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He rolled himself out of his bed and grabbed a shirt and a pair shorts from his drawers.

In a record of two minutes he walked out of his house and made his way down to the beach with a slice of toast in his hand. He ambled through the regular crowd plus the extra traffic of people flocking to the beach for the day’s heats. Honestly, at this point Issei could easily tell who was there for the actual thing and who was there to check Oikawa out.

Once Issei navigated through the copious amount of people he spotted Iwaizumi almost immediately. He threw the last bit of his toast toward a flock of seagulls that immediately swarmed around it in attempts to be the lucky bird to eat it.

Iwaizumi greeted him with an unimpressed eyebrow raise, “Took you long enough.”

“It only took me five minutes in total,” Issei squawked in disbelief.

“You said you’d be here earlier,” Iwaizumi frowned. He definitely didn’t look too pleased with Issei’s timing, but if he was upset he’d look more serious.

Issei shrugged, “I forgot to set my alarm earlier,” he paused before he caught the underlying message Iwaizumi was trying to send, “Was Oikawa limping again?”

Iwaizumi sighed and nodded, “His knee was acting up for the past few days, but he didn’t want to back out of his heats today even though I told him to if it lasted too long.” His frown deepened, “He’s too stubborn sometimes.” He looked over to where the next participants were lined up, Issei would bet all of his money that he was looking at Oikawa with that _‘You’re an idiot but I can’t do anything right now without messing up’_ look he always gets when Oikawa’s knee acts up before a meet.

Issei patted his friend on the shoulder, “He’s more of an idiot than stubborn,” Iwaizumi’s attention snapped over to him, “Although his stubbornness is helpful to the point that we know nothing bad’s gonna happen today.”

_At least as far as I can help it,_ Issei thought. Flashes of what happened to Kotori and her current situation ran through his mind, “Does he have his brace?”

Iwaizumi huffed, “He forgot to grab it this morning, and he was too nervous for me to be able to go back and get it.”

“Shit I forgot Ushijima was in this one,” Issei internally cringed, “Well actually that’s a given considering it’s finals...“ He paused, “I’ll see if he left any of his extras at the restaurant?” He turned towards the small building at the top of a hill on the beach, “And if push comes to shove I think Kotori has one that may fit him.”

Iwaizumi let out a breath of relief, “Please do, and please try to hurry if you can.”

Issei mock-saluted, “You got it,” and ran up to the restaurant.

When he reached the top of the hill he accidentally ran into the door when it didn’t open when he turned the handle. Issei cursed and began to reach into his pockets for his keys, thanking every higher deity that he didn’t leave them at home. He opened the door and automatically set a course for the back room where he, his family, and friends usually hung out during breaks or when the heat outside became too much to bear. Issei found himself letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he found one of the extra knee braces Oikawa left the last time he was there on one of the armchairs.

Issei made a beeline straight towards Iwaizumi and nearly tripped down the hill due to his feet losing a proper grip on the sand.

“You’re lucky your boyfriend is forgetful when he’s tired,” Issei handed him the brace when he reached him.

“He’s not my-” Iwaizumi huffed, “You know what I don’t have time for this. Thank you Matsukawa.”

“No problem,” Issei nodded to him before Iwaizumi set off to give it to Oikawa before his heat started. He watched as Oikawa threw his arms around his best friend in a thank-you hug and then went to put the brace on. Iwaizumi didn’t come back over immediately–not like he was expecting him to–so Issei just went to their usual spot to wait for the first heat to start.

Soon enough, Issei heard a man’s voice over the loud intercom that rang throughout the beach, **“Welcome ladies and gentlemen and thank you for joining us for the event we’ve all been waiting for throughout this long-lasting season! We have seen incredible talents through this year, but only one will come out on top to represent the Miyagi prefecture in nationals. Will Ushijima Wakatoshi keep his long-held title of champion? Or will someone finally seize it from him? We’ll just have to wait and see!”**

Issei watched as the participating surfers lined up along the edge of the water, waiting for their cue to go out.

**“All of the competitors wait in anticipation for the air horn to sound!-”** Almost as if he triggered it, the loud, blasting, sound rang through the area, **“And they’re off!”** This guy was really energetic what the fuck, **“This first heat consists of the Unbreaking Force: Aone Takanobu! Rising star: Goshiki Tsutomu! And Everybody’s Favorite: Oikawa Tooru!”**

Issei caught sight of Iwaizumi out of the corner of his eye right before he sat down on the sand next to him.

“Took you long enough,” Issei teased. Iwaizumi gave him a deadpan, unimpressed stare in response. “Come on Iwaizumi, do you really think he’s gonna let Ushiwaka get in the way of him claiming gold? Sure the dude’s good and all, but Oikawa is determined.”

“Kageyama’s coming back next season,” Iwaizumi turned to watch the incoming waves. Issei blanched, _shit._ “He found out a few weeks ago and was working his ass off to make sure he could stay on varsity,” Iwaizumi snorted, “Like he needs to, he’s the best on our team, there’s no way in hell that coach will boot him down to JV just because Kageyama decided to come back.”

Issei whistled in admiration when he caught sight of Oikawa pulling off an impressive alley-oop, but chose to ignore the excited announcer’s voice and instead continued off of what Iwaizumi said, “So what you’re saying is that Oikawa strained his knee because he over-practiced after he found out that Kageyama was coming back to the team?” Iwaizumi nodded. “And you’re just now hearing about this?” Another nod.

“He didn’t tell me until now because he knew I’d monitor him more than usual because of it.” Iwaizumi scowled at that.

Issei snorted, “He’s an idiot.”

“You can say that again.”

“He’s an idiot.”

“Goddammit Matsukawa I’m trying to be serious here.”

 

* * *

 

The meet had been going on for a good four hours and Oikawa was tied with Ushijima for first from what Issei and Iwaizumi inferred. The full scores weren’t to be announced until the final round with the top six surfers was over. Alas, Iwaizumi and Issei decided to go fuck the rules and keep the scores they could gather in a mini notebook they always brought to meets.

**“The current scores have been added up! And as you all know: they can’t be announced yet! But! The final heat will consist of: Ushijima Wakatoshi!”** Cheers could be heard from the crowd closest to the water, **“Futakuchi Kenji!”** More cheers sounded, **“Yamagata Hayato!”** Even more, dear God, Issei forgot how much this part was always dragged on because everyone’s fans wanted to scream for them the longest, **“Nishinoya Yuu!”** A guy from the sidelines near where the surfer went after his heats screamed for him like his life depended on it. **“Oikawa Tooru!”** Issei and Iwaizumi joined the chorus of cheers for their friend who in turn waved to them all. **“And Kyoutani Kentarou!”** The gruff, bleached-blond guy who competed with Oikawa for their team didn’t seem fazed at all by the number of screams in his favor.

Issei watched as all six surfers lined up at the waterline to wait for the signature airhorn to sound. He chose to ignore the regular narration of the overly-excited announcer once again and instead waited in anticipation for the heat to start.

Then a thought struck him. He turned his head to look at Iwaizumi, who was still staring at the line of surfers, and asked, “Hey Iwaizumi,” that got his attention, “Why weren’t you in this meet? You’re on varsity and you have more experience and skill than Kyoutani.”

Iwaizumi stared at him for a second, but then just shrugged, “I chose not to.” He snorted at Issei’s skeptical look, “I felt that Oikawa would want an extra critique on his techniques since he’s bound to make it to nationals.”

Issei hummed, not quite believing his friend, but choosing not to push the subject, “Makes sense.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they watched all six surfers increase their scores one-by-one.

“Are you kidding me?!” Iwaizumi stood up, outraged, “That wave should’ve gotten at least an 8!” He looked down at Issei, “Don’t you think? God these judges are too biased towards Ushijima just because he’s been to nationals more than once.”

Issei knit his eyebrows together, he stared down at the recorded scores he collected for the six competing in the heat. With the way it had been going, Ushijima would win by a landslide.

“This is bullshit,” Issei threw the notebook down. Iwaizumi made a noise of agreement.

**“Ohhhh? What’s this? Oikawa Tooru is paddling out with far less than a minute left on the clock! I don’t see any waves out there, so I’m not sure what he’s planning, but he looks determined!”** Issei’s head snapped up to the scene so fast he would have suffered some serious whiplash if he hadn’t been distracted by the sight of Oikawa steadily working him and his board further out.

“What the hell’s he doing?” Iwaizumi whispered under his breath next to him.

“I have no idea,” Issei answered, “But he definitely felt something in the water.”

Iwaizumi gave him a deadpan look, “Well that much is obvious, but I don’t see anyt- What the fuck.” Iwaizumi cut himself off at the new scene before him.

Issei didn’t even respond, he was too preoccupied with the sight of one of the largest waves he’d seen all day. His mouth fell agape, if Oikawa managed to stand up in time he’d rack up one hell of a score. Iwaizumi fell back down beside him, he stared intently at the water, muttering a mantra of “Stand up soon, stand up soon.”

“Yes!” Both Issei and Iwaizumi jumped up in triumph when they saw Oikawa stand up just a few seconds before the airhorn blasted to signal the end of the heat, as well as the very end of the meet.

**“With only a few seconds to spare, Oikawa Tooru stands up to take on the best wave he’s gotten today! That was one lucky break for-”** Issei stopped listening once Iwaizumi started to run down to the water’s edge to greet his best friend, choosing to follow him down as well.

The other five surfers had already retreated to the shoreline by the time Oikawa was done. Issei watched his friend waver a little bit on his board on the last stunt he pulled, but not fall. Iwaizumi breathed a breath of relief from next to him.

Issei looked over at Iwaizumi, then back to Oikawa’s advancing form. Both of them wore twin grins that said two different versions of the same emotions.

He nudged Iwaizumi, “Guess you can actually have that congratulatory sex toni-” The rest of his sentence was muffled by Iwaizumi’s hand.

“I swear if you finish that sentence you will have finished your life,” Iwaizumi threatened, but Issei only grinned mischievously.

“Why? Too scared he’ll hear me and actually act on it?” He teased, taking absolute pleasure in the way Iwaizumi’s cheeks gained the slightest tinge of red.

“Act on what?” Issei snickered at Iwaizumi’s look of pure horror at the sound of Oikawa’s voice.

“Nothing,” he decided to give the poor guy a little mercy.

Oikawa pouted in return, “Wow, I feel the love guys, way to include me in the conversations I missed because of the meet.”

Issei shrugged, “Hey, it was one hell of a meet. There’s no way you didn’t win this one with that last wave.” Oikawa’s eyes shone at the praise, a wide smile split his face.

**“If all surfers would line up next to the podium within the next five minutes, the finalist scores will be tallied up in a few moments.”** Issei was almost surprised to hear a calmer voice over the loudspeaker. _The other guy must just be to pump everyone else up._

“Well I guess that’s my cue,” Oikawa was still smiling, “See you guys in a few minutes!” He waved back at them, his other hand clutching Iwaizumi’s necklace that was fastened around his ne- Wait what.

“Iwaizumi,” Issei turned to his friend with an interrogative tone, “Where’s your necklace?” Issei’s grin turned devilish when Iwaizumi’s hand went to the place his necklace usually sat above his chest. Even more-so when Iwaizumi didn’t even appear the slightest bit surprised that it wasn’t there.

“You gave it to him as a little good-luck charm, didn’t you,” Issei cooed.

“So what if I did?” Iwaizumi countered.

“You never take it off,” Issei pointed out.

Iwaizumi just shrugged, “He was nervous, so I gave him something that helped calm him down. Plus, it was just for the meet.” Issei snorted, but didn’t say anything else. The fact that Oikawa would be calmed down by something his childhood best friend always had when his friend wasn’t able to be there wasn’t all that surprising. It was almost disgustingly cute.

Iwaizumi tilted his head towards the direction Oikawa went, “We should probably get going, don’t want him to pitch a fit ‘cause we weren’t at the front.”

When the two somehow managed to get to the front of the crowd surrounding the podiums they caught sight of Oikawa standing in a line next to it with Kyoutani on his left and Nishinoya on his right.

**“Alright everybody, who’s ready to get this show on the road!”** The more energetic announcer came into view in the booth behind the podium, the crowd hollered back at him, **“Starting with sixth place, we have Futakuchi Kenji!”** Futakuchi, albeit noticeably disheartened by his placing, walked proudly over to the man who was handing the awards out to claim his.

**“In fifth place: Kyoutani Kentarou!”** Huh. Issei could’ve sworn he was in a higher place.

**“Fourth place is Nishinoya Yuu!”** The small surfer bounded towards the booth to receive his medal, and then took his spot on the fourth place part of the podium.

**“In third place we have Yamagata Hayato!”** Issei held his breath, once Yamagata stood on the podium they would know who won. He saw Oikawa shuffle his weight in the corner of his eye.

**“Now, in second place… Ushijima Wakatoshi! Which puts Oikawa Tooru in first place and as the new champion of the Miyagi prefecture!”** Oikawa’s head snapped towards Iwaizumi, his face expressing massive disbelief, he then looked at Issei who gave him a thumbs up, and then set towards the booth to claim his trophy and medal. He took his place at the top of the podium, he held the trophy in his arms proudly, his eyes shone bright in excitement.

Issei looked over at Iwaizumi and nearly laughed at the extreme fondness expressed on his face. The two were so incredibly smitten with each other, but neither would do anything about it. Issei continuously told them both that their feelings were mutual but neither of them took action, always saying something like ‘He deserves so much better than me’ or some bullshit like that.

**“-ank you all for joining us today! And may you all get home safe!”** Issei’s attention snapped back to the present when he heard the announcer’s closing statement. He didn’t think he zoned out for that long? But what did he know, he always had a habit of tuning the regular closings of every meet.

“Iwa-chan! Mattsun!” Almost immediately, Oikawa raced towards them, excitement still shining clearly in his eyes. He completely ignored the large number of reporters trying to talk to him in favor of dropping the trophy he held in his arms onto the sand and leaping at Iwaizumi, tackling him into a hug.

The two stayed like that for a good while until Issei cleared his throat to gain their attention, “No love for me?”

Oikawa laughed, “Of course there is,” he turned to wrap his arms around him. Issei watched Iwaizumi pick Oikawa’s trophy up from the ground. The shorter’s gaze glanced over the inscriptions on the plaque and grinned at what it said.

“Miyagi champion,” Iwaizumi began, “Definitely suits you.”

Issei pulled away from hugging Oikawa before he added his own input, “It’s about damn time too. I was gonna bitch if that last wave didn’t solidify your win.”

Oikawa frowned, “Ushiwaka was beating me before that,” he paused when he saw Issei and Iwaizumi staring at him, “Don’t look at me like that, I keep track of scores as best I can during a meet.”

Iwaizumi waved his hand in dismissal, “Nevermind that, what matters is that you won and that you deserved it.”

Issei nodded in agreement, “Yeah, and you know what, we should go to the restaurant to celebrate for a bit. I can text Kotori to tell my parents we’re gonna raid their milk bread supply.”

Iwaizumi snorted, “Don’t they already keep a separate stash because of this?”

“Yeah, but I’m sure they’d appreciate the pre-warning,” Issei answered.

Oikawa jumped at the idea, “Yes! Let me go grab my stuff real quick and I’ll be back!” Without even waiting for a response, Oikawa dashed off to where his board and bag lay.

“Hey, Iwaizumi.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s still wearing your necklace.”

“...Shut the fuck up Matsukawa.”

 

* * *

 

 

The three expired the restaurant after a few hours, and so they decided to head back down towards the beach for some downtime. What they didn’t expect was for Kotori to join them.

“Don’t be so surprised,” she trilled, “I wanna congratulate Oikawa as well.” She held up her index finger, “Give me a sec,” and then disappeared into the small storage room at the back of the building.

Oikawa seemed to already know what she was doing as he had been bubbling with excitement where he was standing. Issei just stared at him and Iwaizumi, absolutely confused out of his mind.

A few minutes later, Kotori was back, but her long black curls were whipped up into a ponytail rather than framing her face, she wore a familiar purple and grey two-piece wetsuit, and she carried two surfboards at her side. She stared straight at Matsukawa with a beaming smile, and suddenly the whole reality of the situation hit him.

“You’re going to surf?” Issei spluttered, disbelief evident in his tone. Kotori hadn’t even gone near the water ever since her accident, nevermind actually _surfing_ on it _._

Kotori tsked, “Not just me, dumbass.” Issei paled. “Don’t think I forgot what exactly you said when I was injured.”

“But I’m not prepared!” He spluttered, “You could’ve given me some fore-warning!”

“Eh,” Kotori shrugged, “But what’s the fun in that?”

“You told Oikawa!”

“Come on guys!” Kotori set off without another word.

“Kotori!” Issei, exasperated, ran after them until they reached their usual resting spot near a cluster of rocks. No one really went over there because it didn’t look as inviting as the rest of the beach, but it was probably the most comfortable part.

Issei felt something disturb the sand next to him, he gazed down at the familiar board laying at his feet. It definitely looked the part of not being used for ages. Dust had collected all along the surface, making the once bright blue hue look like a dull grey with tints of cyan and turquoise. The actual grey part of the board looked bland and just depressing as far as anyone else is concerned. He bent down to wipe a streak of dust off with his hand and proceeded to do so with the rest of it, but gave up halfway through and just took his shirt off to use it as a makeshift duster.

“Oi, asshole,” Kotori’s voice spoke once again, Issei glanced up at her with the best unimpressed look he could muster at the time. She didn’t appear fazed at all, and instead threw a heap of white, black, grey, and blue fabric at him, “Go get changed, we’re gonna head out in a few minutes.”

“Do I have to?” Issei grumbled. He couldn’t deny that he was eager to get back out there, but he also couldn’t deny that he was out of practice and was undeniably anxious for what was to come.

“Yes.” Kotori didn’t miss a beat, “Now hurry up, we’re waiting on you.”

Issei huffed, “I didn’t even know you were cleared by your PT.”

Kotori winked at him, “I know, I kept it secret for a reason. Now, go get changed.”

Issei sighed, but went to a small bathroom shack to change into the wetsuit his sister threw at him. He grabbed the familiar material, _Where the hell did she even find this?_ He proceeded to put the suit on, cursing himself when he forgot how much of a pain they were to put on.

When he finally got it on and made his way back down to the group supposedly waiting for him he wasn’t surprised to find that Oikawa was already at the water’s edge, ready to set out at any moment.

“About time! I thought you’d forgotten where the headhole was!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“Nope,” Issei assured, “Just forgot how much of a pain these are to get over my thighs.”

Iwaizumi snickered from where he sat on the sand, “Serves you right for not wearing it for a good three years.” Issei gave him the best unamused glare he could muster in response.

“Hey, hey, he was supporting me during the time I couldn’t surf,” Kotori cut in before Issei could actually say anything, “Although I will admit, I am a bit surprised you didn’t give in within the first year.”

Issei shrugged, “You didn’t have the option to give in if you wanted to, so why should I let myself when I said I’d stand by you?”

Kotori blinked, she looked taken aback by his response, “I told you that you didn’t have to though.”

“I don’t go back on my word,” Issei answered. “We should probably get moving, Oikawa’s getting a little impatient.” He grabbed his board from where it was stuck into the sand and began to head out towards his friend. Iwaizumi stood up immediately after and grabbed his own board so he could follow him. Kotori joined soon after.

“Now, Mattsun, I know you haven’t surfed in a while, so we all know you’ll probably be wobbling around-” Issei didn’t even let Oikawa finish what he was going to say before he laid his board down on top of the water and started to paddle out.

“Doesn’t matter if I’m wobbling Oikawa!” He called back, “I’ll still be better than you!”

Oikawa spluttered, “Excuse you! Did you even pay attention to the meet today? I am the Miyagi champion! I am above everyone here!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Issei waved his hand in dismissal.

Soon enough, the other three joined him out in the middle of the water. They watched the horizon impatiently, ready to dart out to the first wave to show up.

Oikawa sat back on his board to stretch his arms out, “Kotori, Mattsun, you two can get the first few waves so you can get back into practice. I already had a good amount this morning, so I’m all warmed up.” He paused, “Iwa-chan, are you alright with giving them the first few?”

Iwaizumi nodded curtly and sat back on his board as well, “Sure.” He glanced over to the other two, “Are you two cool with that?”

Issei gave them a thumbs up, then shifted to look at his sister as well.

Kotori didn’t even answer, her hazel eyes were locked onto the horizon, unfazed. All of a sudden, her arms shifted in the water around her, pulling her forwards to approach an oncoming wave.

“Let’s take that as a yes then,” Iwaizumi commented.

Issei only watched as his sister propelled herself forward until the wave was close enough for her to turn around to catch the wave properly. He watched as she stood up and took on the wave with only the slightest bit of wobbling from her legs. She didn’t do anything too flashy due to her current handicap, but she still somehow looked like she just won a meet.

Eventually the wave died down to the point of being only a ripple on the water’s surface and Kotori was forced off her board and into the water from losing her balance. Once she surfaced she waved over at the three with the largest smile Issei had ever seen on her face.

Kotori pulled herself to join them once again, the smile still set upon her face.

“If I didn’t know any better I wouldn’t have believed you were out for as long as you were,” Issei gave his sister a thumbs up.

Kotori laughed, “Good, that PT shouldn’t have been for nothing. They had so many injuries for surfers that they decided to make a mock-simulation thing for it.” She grinned, “Helped keep me in practice.”

Issei stretched his arms out into the water, “Nice to know I’m the only rusty one here.”

“I did tell you that you didn’t have to quit,” Kotori commented.

“And we did ask you if you wanted to join us multiple times,” Iwaizumi reminded.

“Again,” Issei began, “I don’t go back on my word.”

Oikawa huffed from his place on Iwaizumi’s right, “But to give this up,” he laid down on his board to brush his hands through the water, “I couldn’t do it.”

Issei hummed, “It was difficult at first, but after a while I just found other things to occupy my time.” He paused, “You get used to it after a while.” That was a lie. He never fully grew accustomed to it. It pained him to not get back in the water, but he kept away for more reasons than just his promise to Kotori. The accident haunted him, it crept up on him at every moment he even considered grabbing his board and soaring across the waves once again. He liked to think of himself as a steadfast wall, invulnerable to anything and everything. But that wall was made of iron, and iron rusts and crumbles after being exposed to water.

“Hmmm, nah I still couldn’t do it,” Oikawa concluded.

“Well you also live and breathe surfing,” Issei pointed out.

“Fair point,” Oikawa yielded.

Before Issei could respond Kotori cut in.

“Issei!” Her arm shot out to point at an oncoming wave, “Your turn!”

Issei whipped his head to stare forwards. He had to tune out the words of encouragement from his sister and friend in order to keep the slightest bit calm. He tried to keep his hands steady when he moved them from their place on his board to skate through the water. The wave wasn’t too intimidating, it was around the size that he started with when he was younger. So why was he so scared? He sighed and powered through the ocean’s force as well as his hesitation to face the wave.

Issei reached a good enough distance from the crest of water that he could turn around and be carried by it. He propelled his arms through the water until he felt he was at the point he could stand up. His hands were still shaking, and his legs followed the action, but he didn’t let that deter the feeling he forgot how to feel. He’d distanced himself from this far too long and he wasn’t about to just simply let it slip between his fingers.

He bent and twisted with the wave, he watched it crest over him. It was an intimidating, but welcome presence. He had nearly forgotten his previous anxiety until he saw the water bend further down to the point of encasing him in a small tunnel. He glanced over to where he should have been able to see the others, but instead he was met by a wall of water. Before he realized it, his legs gave out underneath him and he fell into the water beneath him. His board flew outwards from the force of his legs suddenly flipping out.

He barely had enough time to catch a quick breath before he crashed through the ocean’s surface. He felt paralyzed. Like someone took a boulder to his spine and all but crushed it. He forced his eyes open and tried to move his arms and legs to pull himself to the surface. His ears were ringing, unable to comprehend a single sound except the sound of his heart trying to burst out of his chest.

The lack of oxygen finally seemed to register in his brain. The edges of his vision faded into a haze until it struck to black and slowly seeped into the rest of it. He barely made out the sight of a pink blur until he couldn’t see anything.

Issei felt like he was floating, like he was swimming through the water without needing the help of his own limbs. That was probably a good thing considering his body’s refusal to move on his own accord.

Then he felt warm. As if he were back on the sand where he resided for the past three years instead of going out and letting himself soar along the ocean’s surface with Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Eventually his ears began to clear and the sound of someone speaking was heard, “-ie on me! Please don’t tell me you died on me. Oh gods, please wake up!” Who was that? That didn’t sound like anyone he knew.

Issei coughed–when did he swallow water?–he blinked his eyes open only to find his view was still obscured and blurry. He squinted at the pink blob hovering over his face. Nope. Definitely not anyone he knew.

“Oh you’re alive!” The figure above him breathed, “Are you alright? Can you see me? Are you able to sit up? Can yo-”

Issei put his hand up to halt their questions. “‘M okay,” he mumbled. His eyes were gradually starting to clear up and he could discern a faint outline of the person’s face. He cleared his throat so his voice wouldn’t crack when he spoke again, “Hold the questions.”

“Ah, shit, sorry,” they laughed nervously, “I, uh- I tend to ask a lot of questions or just talk a lot to distract myself or to keep from getting too fr-”

Issei cut them off with a laugh, he could now see faint details in their expression–which amused him even further due to them making an odd face. “You’re fine, I just need to catch my breath.”

They sighed in relief, “Okay- okay, I can wait.”

By then he could see the entirety of their face and- he blinked again and again, not believing that the _ethereal beauty_ looking at him was real. Was this even real life? Had he ascended to heaven? ‘Cause he was pretty damn sure that someone this attractive couldn’t exist on earth.

“Are you an angel?” Slipped out of Issei’s mouth before he could catch himself.

The beauty blinked in surprise before they laughed, “You might want to get your eyes checked out before you call _me_ of all–uh– _people_. An angel.”

Issei hummed, “How about I check you out instead?” He shifted his weight to his arms in order to push himself up to a sitting position. He silently applauded himself for getting a laugh out of the other and for also giving himself a better look at the stunning view in front of him. The sunset gave their sandy brown hair a pinkish tint–or was that just their natural hair?–and their dark, olive green eyes stared back at him with a hint of curiosity. A shell necklace decorated their neck and-

Issei had to do a double take just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. He blinked rapidly in an attempt to comprehend the rest of the sight before him.

“Holy fuck you’re a mermaid,” he breathed.

The other snorted, “Technically speaking, I’m a merman, but I’ll take it.”

Issei hummed listlessly, still distracted by the pastel pink scales half covered by the shoreline water that took the place where his legs should have been. They decorated his tail in a captivating gradient, fading from varying shades of pink all the way to a light red fin at the end.

_First day back at surfing and I end up nearly drowning then somehow meeting a mer-Adonis, go me._

“Mattsun!”

“Matsukawa!”

“Issei!” His friends’ and sister’s voices cut through his thoughts from the distance before he could get any further into his thoughts.

“Fuck- shit- I have to go,” the merman pushed himself deeper into the water, “I wasn’t even supposed to let you see me.” His eyes glanced in the direction from which the voices sounded, “I’m glad you’re alive, be more careful next time, and please don’t drown.”

“Wait!” Issei caught him before he ducked fully underwater, “Can I know your name?” At the other’s hesitation he added, “You did save my life, I’d like to be able to put a name to your face.”

The merman once again glanced over to where the others were running from before he responded, “My name’s Hanamaki,” and swam off faster than Issei had ever seen anything or anyone swim.

“Issei!” Kotori’s voice yelled again before he was tackled by a hug, “Thank God!” Issei leaned into the hug and wrapped his arms around his sister. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood nearby, both wore twin looks of concern, but Issei just sighed and leaned further into his sister’s hug. Too much had happened all at once. Questions could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me on [ Tumblr ](http://nishinoyalovesyuu.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
